


I see the light

by taisetsunabara



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kind of like behind the scenes of Hoshi Meguri, M/M, Poor Tamaki, This is a little bit random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taisetsunabara/pseuds/taisetsunabara
Summary: In which Tamaki thinks he went temporarily blind after putting on his Hoshi Meguri costume for their photoshoot.





	I see the light

"Tamaki-san, you'll be wearing your Hoshi Meguri costume for todays photoshoot. Our costume coordinators are here to help since the clothes for Alba are a little bit complicated to wear." Tsumugi explained as she opened the door and led a sleepy Tamaki into the room "I'm really sorry you have to come to the studio right after your make up exams and you must be really tired but-"

Tamaki yawned and rubbed his eyes. "It's okay Manager it's work afterall. Where's Sou-chan and the others?"

Tsumugi nodded her head and gave him a soft smile. "They've already started the photoshoot at the next studio. Mitsuki-san is going to be your partner today but it seems like he and Ogami san got stuck in traffic." She sighed glanced at her phone in her hand hoping for any updates from them but there was none. "Anyway, please stay here and get ready while I check up on the other members back at the studio. The hair and make-up coordinators will take care of you."

" mmm'kay" The younger idol yawned again and let the staffs help him up with the costume and make up.

An hour later, Mitsuki arrived and quickly changed into his own costume with the help of the staffs. He saw Tamaki fast asleep on the seat infront of the dresser in his full costume, completely unbothered by the noise they made when he came. He was dressed in a dark purple costume similar to his except Tamaki had a military coat style clothing with golden chains and big amethyst stones adorning his chest and his collar was extending upwards covering nearly half of his face.

"Tamaki, its almost time for the shoot. We should head out now" Mitsuki gently shook the younger idol by the shoulder. "Tamaki, wake up"

The light blue haired idol groaned as he heard Mitsuki's voice and yawned. "Mikki?" He tried to open his eyes but everything was dark. "It's dark.."

"Huh?" Mitsuki checked Tamakis face and chuckled "Of course...you have a mas--"

"MIKKI TURN THE LIGHTS ON! I CANT SEE ANYTHING!!"

"The lights are turned on, Tamaki. You just hav-"

"I'M BLIND!! MIKKI I CANT SEE YOU!! WHERE'S THE SWITCH!?!" Tamaki started to panic and tried to walk around with his mask on and eventually bumping on several furnitures and tripping on the luggages. "AHHH!"

"TAMAKI CALM DOWN!! MASK!! YOU HAVE A MASK ON!" Mitsuki yelled as he tried to calm his younger member down but he was ignored as Tamaki continued to cry for help. "DOOR! TAMAKI THAT'S DOOR"

"I'M BLIND. I CAN'T SEE ANYMORE. I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE AYA OR EAT PUDDING. I DON'T WANT THIS."

"You're overreacting! Mask! Take off your mask for crying out loud, idiot!!"

"Mitsuki-san, Tamaki-kun its your tur---Eh?!"Sougo called and opened the door only to find Tamaki walking around the dressing room with a mask on and yelling that he went blind while flailing his arms around. Mitsuki on the otherhand was trying to calm him down and tried to reach for him whilist dodging the younger members hand.

"Sougo? Nice timing! Lend me a hand here for a minute." Mitsuki immediately looked relieved and ducked when Tamaki turned around, hitting his cap "HEY!!"

"What?...Huh?"

"That voice.. Sou-chan?? SOU-CHAN ARE YOU THERE!?  WHERE ARE YOU? I'M BLIND I'M--" Tamaki continued to cry for help. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand touch his cheeks and slowly see the light after.

"...no longer blind" Sougo said as he pulled Tamaki's eye mask down and smiled. "Right Tamaki-kun?"

Tamaki blinked several times and looked down to finally see his partner smiling up at him. For a moment he thought he saw an angel. "OH!! " Tamaki looked around and then back at Sougo, compelety relieved he didn't really go blind after letting the make up artists and staffs dress him while he fell asleep on the chair earlier.  "I can finally see! Sou-chan I can finally see you and Mikki!"

Mitsuki facepalmed and sighed from behind the duo. "Listen now, Tamaki..."

Sougo chuckled and apologized to Mitsuki. "Tamaki-kun, you had a mask on earlier so that's why you couldnt see."He explained and hand the black mask that had gold lining designed around it back to the younger man. 

"Ah.."

"Seriously, that's what I've been telling him earlier" the older idol sighed for the umpth time and shook his head.

"Mikki why didn't you pull my mask off earlier. I thought I was really blind there." Tamaki pouted.

"Idiot, how can I pull it off when you were running around the room screaming and waving your arms like a mad man." Mitsuki put an arm on his waist.

"Ah, Sorry.." Tamaki mumbled and scratched his head. "Thanks Sou-chan." He looked back at his older partner and stared at his clothes.

Feeling suddenly awkward and shy under Tamaki's gaze, Sougo pulled the shawl around him closer and looked away. "W-what's wrong?"

"It suits you."

"HUH?"

"Sou-chans long hair and clothes suits you" Tamaki grinned. "You look good. Sou-chan looks like an angel."

"Eh?"

Tsumugi arrived at the dressing room slightly out of breath and looked at the messy room ruining the warm atmosphere was forming around MEZZO. "W-what just happened here?" She asked as she stared at the disarranged fixtures and other items scattered on the floor. Mitsuki was about to explain when he got cut off by their blonde manager. "Anyway, Mitsuki-san, Tamaki-san. The photographer is waiting. Please go to the studio now. We're already a bit behind schedule!!"

"O-okay" Mitsuki fixed his tilted cap and grabbed the rod Tamaki almost stepped on earlier. "Tamaki lets go? Pick your sword up and don't forget your mask" He reminded him before the two of them rushed out of the room following their manager to the studio.

"What just ...??" Sougo turned to see his reflection on the mirror and notice his flushed face. "Angel??" He thought of Tamakis grinning face and turned red as a tomato again.

"Ah, Osaka is already here." Gaku said as he and the other members arrived at the dressing room one by one and saw his flushed face. "Hmmm?"

"AHH! E-excuse me!" Sougo suddenly dashed out covering his face.

"What's up with him?"

"Who knows?" Tenn shrugged his shoulders and sighed heavily when Riku arrived calling him _Sardi-nii_ making the other older members chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> They might sound a bit OC so i think I should apologize for that but Sougo really does look good with long hair. He looked so beautiful with it and Tamaki just looked so mature in his own outfit as Lazu... 
> 
> Also, this is a crossover post from my twitter account so some of you guys might see this ficlet floating around there as well. Lol Hope you guys liked it.
> 
> TennRiku were just for comic relief lol... 
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
